


Respira forte, respira lento

by Ljn



Series: Respira. [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3081353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljn/pseuds/Ljn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si ritrovò a casa, senza sapere esattamente come avesse fatto ad arrivarci. Era buio, era notte, ma non accese le luci.<br/>Solo in cucina la luce mostrava in tutta la sua crudezza la scena di distruzione che si erano lasciati dietro. Qualcuno, forse l’anbu, aveva spento il fuoco sotto la pentola, che ora presentava un triste Nikujaga scotto, con le patate ormai completamente sfaldate.<br/>Prese la pentola ormai fredda, e si sedette al tavolo con un cucchiaio in mano.<br/>Al primo assaggio, rise.<br/>Era quasi immangiabile. Lo finì tutto.<br/>- I Kami ci odiano proprio, eh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respira forte, respira lento

**Respira forte, Respira lento.**

 

 

Respirava piano, fissando con occhi spenti il cielo illuminato da milioni di stelle.

\- I Kami ci odiano proprio, eh?

La figura che si era avvicinata, non sforzandosi di nascondere la propria presenza, non poté far altro che fissare addolorata l’anima distrutta che sedeva con la schiena appoggiata al palo che tanto significava per tutti loro, senza trovare la forza di dire nulla.

Non esistevano parole per consolare la disperazione dell’altro. Non esistevano neppure quelle per consolare la propria.

Si limitò ad accoccolarsi vicino a lui, e ad intrecciare le dita alle sue, posando la testa sulla spalla che le era sempre sembrata così larga e forte, e che ora invece era piccola come quella di un bambino indifeso. Fragile.

Dopo qualche istante di passiva inerzia, sentì le sue dita chiudersi con forza sulle proprie, e una guancia morbida e uno zigomo affilato premersi contro i suoi capelli.

Sakura chiuse gli occhi sulle lacrime che non volevano saperne di uscire. Sapeva che lui non avrebbe pianto. Sapeva di doverlo fare lei per entrambi.

Il dolore però era semplicemente troppo forte. Se gli avesse dato il giusto sfogo, si sarebbe annichilita in esso, e non poteva permetterselo. Non ora. Non. Ora. Non ora. Non ora. Nonora. Nonora nonora nonora. Nonoranonoranonora.

Non ora. Kami, ti prego. Non ora.

 

_._

**Tarda mattinata**

 

-Ouch! Ahio che male! Temmeeee! ‘Cazzo è ‘sta roba?

Sasuke guardò senza interesse la persona più importante della sua vita entrare zoppicando in salotto con una pianta in mano. – Sei davvero così dobe da non riconoscere neppure una pianta?

L’altro fece una smorfia insofferente e strinse i pugni, prima di rispondere ringhiando – Certo che so riconoscere una pianta, ‘tebayo. Intendevo dire “che ci fa una pianta nell’entrata di casa nostra”? Non sai proprio leggere tra le righe.

\- Perché, tu sai almeno leggere le righe? – la domanda venne posta con un tono che lasciava intendere che la risposta fosse già implicita in essa. – E poi questa è casa mia. Se ho voglia di comprare una pianta, non devo certo rendere conto a te.

Naruto non batté ciglio a quella frustata già data, e di cui le ferite, lunghe, rosse e profonde, non riuscivano mai a chiudersi propriamente prima che altre vi si ammassassero sopra come cadaveri di nemici in una guerra spietata. All’inizio aveva dimostrato il suo dolore apertamente.

All’inizio dimostrava tutte le sue emozioni apertamente. Convinto che così facendo avrebbe in qualche modo risvegliato per simpatia, o osmosi, quelle del compagno.

Poi aveva capito.

Dolorosamente. Profondamente. Ineluttabilmente.

Aveva capito.

Il suo egoismo aveva condotto a quella situazione. Il suo desiderio di avere Sasuke lì con lui, per poterlo toccare, sentire, respirare, assaporare, stava distruggendo sempre di più la relazione che era stato troppo cieco per non desiderare con ogni fibra della sua anima.

E la cosa peggiore era che non voleva … non poteva … lasciar andare.

Sasuke era lì con lui, ma non desiderava esserlo. Non davvero. Aveva incatenato il suo mondo a sé, perché non era in grado di vivere senza di lui, e facendo questo aveva strappato quelle meravigliose ali che lo avevano incantato a quella bellissima creatura che avrebbe dovuto essere fiera e libera, e che invece moriva lentamente ogni giorno. Sempre di più, in un luogo che odiava, in una casa che emanava dolore ad ogni muro ridipinto, ad ogni passo che non faceva rumore, con un uomo che lo stava distruggendo amandolo troppo per lasciarlo andare.

Credeva che l’amore fosse la risposta a tutte le domande, a tutti i problemi del mondo. Credeva che fosse l’antidoto all’odio. La cura al dolore.

Aveva scoperto che l’amore è l’arma più spietata.

Procura un dolore che non è descrivibile, ne tantomeno sopportabile. L’amore distrugge, e lo fa in modo più subdolo e straziante dell’odio. Perché l’amore costruisce e fa assaporare la felicità, prima di sprofondare la propria vittima nella disperazione più nera e profonda. L’odio alla fine ti consuma, e ti uccide. L’amore ti lascia in vita, ride gioioso mentre viviseziona i resti del tuo cuore, e poi ti ridà speranza, per potertela strappare ancora, e ancora.

Sasuke aveva ragione.

A dodici anni aveva capito tutto della vita. L’amore è la vendetta più atroce, e allora che l’uomo odi, perché è più pietoso odiare che amare.

Crudele come nessuno, assoluto come il nulla.

Fissò la sua vittima, che aveva riportato l’attenzione sui rotoli che stava studiando prima di essere interrotto, e sentì la disperazione crescere e dilaniare il suo cuore colmo d’amore fino a farlo uscire dagli argini che accuratamente gli aveva costruito, e invadere tutto il suo essere fino all’ultima cellula, fino a soffocare il senso di colpa, fino a zittire il debole ma accorato appello del suo cervello che diceva “ascoltalo, parlagli, e se non vuole costringilo.”

Egoista e folle come il peggiore dei carcerieri.

Naruto non voleva sentire. Non voleva parlare.

Non voleva lasciargli la benché minima possibilità di rifiutarlo, di liberarsi dalle catene che così accuratamente gli aveva avvolto intorno. Non poteva.

Lo avrebbe perso, e allora non sarebbe più rimasto nulla.

Niente amore. Niente odio.

Niente di niente.

Solo un guscio vuoto che fingeva di essere pieno.

Mollò di scatto la pianta. Non era importante. Nulla era importante a parte Sasuke, e le catene che lo dichiaravano “suo”.

Abbracciò quelle spalle forti, a cui tante volte si era aggrappato, che tante volte aveva inseguito, e nascose il viso nei capelli setosi profumati di menta, che impazziva dal desiderio di sentire accarezzarlo.

Aspirò, ignorando le proteste dell’altro, come se fosse la sua dose di droga quotidiana, e in effetti lo era davvero, e lo interruppe accostando la bocca al suo orecchio e scostando – tirando - bruscamente indietro i capelli che la coprivano, per poterne leccare la linea elegante con la fame dei mille anni di digiuno che si sentiva sempre dentro quando respirava “Sas’ke”, infilando la lingua nel padiglione e mordendo la cartilagine appena fuori. – Ho voglia. – gli sputò sulla pelle sospirando la richiesta camuffata da ordine.

Sentì l’altro irrigidirsi, ma non gli diede modo di respingerlo. Fece scivolare la mano libera dentro la scollatura dello yukata leggero e accarezzò, con furia - con adorazione - i muscoli scolpiti dello stomaco, sentendosi come il vento che accarezza la sabbia del deserto. Si aggrappò al bordo dell’abito e tirò in modo da scoprire la spalla candida, e fece scivolare lungo il collo la bocca aperta. Fino ad arrivare alla sua delicata curva.

E morse.

Forte, a sangue, mentre una mano gli teneva scostata la testa per avere migliore accesso alla sua carne, e l’altra scendeva verso quella parte di lui che non sapeva proprio dirgli di no.

Ignorò il gemito di dolore subito strozzato di Sasuke, e baciò leggero la ferita appena inferta, assaporandone il gusto ferroso, facendovi scivolare le labbra sopra in una danza lenta e nota, come era conosciuta da entrambi quella della mano che passava indolente e leggera sulla dura prova del piacere che gli stava dando. Ritornò al collo, poi, per mordere pure quello. Gentilmente, questa volta, succhiando e lappando come se fosse il seno di una donna, finché il sangue non venne in superficie e lasciò il marchio su quella pelle sorprendentemente delicata.

\- Hai finito? – la voce fredda contraddiceva il calore che Naruto si sentiva sotto le dita. Sapeva che era inutile, però, contare su quella reazione fisiologica per ottenere quello che voleva. La volontà di Sasuke non si sarebbe piegata a nulla.

\- No. – ribatté con tono roco. Lui non era capace di gestire le proprie emozioni così bene come l’altro. Non lo era mai stato.

\- Tz. – gli parlò con ancora il volto girato nella sua mano, senza dare segno di aver notato la situazione in cui si trovavano - Immagino che farti notare che è pieno giorno, che gli anbu qua fuori non aspettano altro che uno spettacolo per passare il tempo e che io sto facendo altro al momento, non serva a nulla. – continuò in tono secco, il suo tono colloquiale.

\- No.

\- Perfetto. – le braccia che per tutto il tentativo di seduzione messo in scena da Naruto erano rimaste appoggiate, inerti, sulla superficie del tavolo a cui era seduto, si sollevarono. Una ad afferrare la testa bionda, e l’altra a prendere la maglietta arancione che detta testa bionda aveva indosso, e rovesciarono il loro proprietario in ginocchio alla sinistra di Sasuke, che si voltò per trovarselo di fronte.

Davanti all’espressione un po’ sconvolta del biondo, ghignò tirando un po’ il mento all’indietro, e allargò le gambe facendo scivolare la stoffa dell’abito leggero a scoprire una lunga coscia eburnea e un ginocchio candido.

Poi, consapevole che l’altro stava fissando come ipnotizzato il rigonfiamento che spiccava duro e delineato all’apice delle sue gambe aperte, alzò il piede sinistro, e lo premette senza troppa gentilezza sul rigonfiamento gemello che tendeva la stoffa dei pantaloni di Naruto.

\- Succhiamelo.

Un re alla sua puttana.

Non poté impedirsi di pensarlo, Naruto.

Ma andava bene così, si disse mentre distoglieva gli occhi dalle pozze nere e senza fondo dell’altro, e prendeva la caviglia attaccata al piede che lo torturava tra le mani, allontanandosi di un paio di strisciate di ginocchio, per avere più possibilità di movimento.

Aprì la bocca, e tirò fuori completamente la lingua, tornando a guardare in su verso il suo padrone indiscusso e crudele, e si eccitò a vederlo così discinto, con il sangue che scivolava lungo il petto come la carezza di un amante paziente. Il sangue che Lui gli aveva spillato. Il petto che Lui aveva scoperto. Si ripromise di essere altrettanto lento, e di arrivare alla meta nello stesso momento di quella piccola, lussuriosa goccia rossa.

Ripiantò gli occhi in quelli di Sasuke, e prese in bocca il pollice del piede del suo amante. Lo leccò, e se lo passò tutto attorno alla lingua, come se quell’estremità dura e corta fosse ben altro. Lo succhiò immaginando di farlo ad altro, lasciando che la sua espressione lo dicesse a chiare lettere, cosa stava pensando.

Osservò affascinato le palpebre che amava come ogni altra cellula di quel corpo meraviglioso, stringersi in quella consapevolezza. Le labbra distendersi in un “ss” appena accennato. Il mento sollevarsi di un altro millimetro. Il petto alzarsi e abbassarsi al ritmo di quel pensiero sconcio. E succhiò più forte, senza potersi trattenere dal farlo. Morse poi la base del dito, e tenendo i denti premuti sulla pelle, e la lingua ben piantata sulla punta, scivolò indietro, fino a sentirvi sotto lo smalto la durezza dell’unghia, e la punta della propria lingua che ci giocava come un bambino incosciente con un coltello affilato. La morse nuovamente, e tirò facendo pressione con le labbra per ottenere maggior resistenza.

Si avvicinò strisciando, e strattonò leggermente il corpo a cui stava dando piacere facendolo scivolare e spingendolo per istinto a tenersi ai braccioli della sedia, per poi ringhiare basso un – dobe – ricco di spessore e cavernosi significati.

Sorrise, facendosi uscire il dito dalla bocca, e raccogliendo poi la saliva che vi colava intorno con la lingua. La fece passare lenta sulla pianta del piede, e poi attorno ad ogni singolo dito rimanente mentre questi si irrigidivano e ritraevano, pudichi come il loro padrone non era; come il loro adoratore non era più da tempo. Rinforzò la presa sulla caviglia, usando l’altra mano per accarezzare il polpaccio sodo e arrivare fino alla curva del ginocchio, per poi riscendere e massaggiare dolce il muscolo teso.

La scintilla vendicatrice che si accese nelle pupille a cui aveva continuato ad abbeverarsi per il suo piacere, fu l’unico avvertimento che ebbe prima di trovarsi piantato sul pene un piede poco gentile, ma molto abile, che iniziò a massaggiarlo avanti e indietro, al ritmo delle lappate e delle carezze, premendo con le dita corte come avrebbe fatto con quelle lunghe e sottili della mano.

Mugolò e morse piano in risposta il tallone d’Achille di Sasuke, spingendosi contro quella carezza e inarcando il bacino, attorcigliandosi intorno alla sua carne come fosse un serpente, e lui un ramo particolarmente confortevole.

Assaporò il momento, e procedette la sua tortura lenta verso il polpaccio, che in breve ricoprì di scie umide e chiazze rosa che spiccavano sul candore della pelle liscia dell’altro come ferite mortali.

Scivolò ancora più vicino alla sua meta. La sua mano salì a giocare con la stoffa aderente dei boxer di Sasuke, che rispose con un respiro strozzato e il scivolare del suo piede diabolico sotto l’erezione costretta e dolorante, in mezzo alle gambe, a strusciare voluttuosamente verso quella parte di lui che lo aveva sempre accolto con gioia.

Tolse bruscamente le dita dall’apice della coscia di Sasuke, e diede una lunga carezza alla gamba forte che si trovava tra le mani, baciandone l’interno della coscia, mordendo piano perché sapeva che all’altro piaceva, e spingendosi contro il collo del piede dell’altro, ricercando un piacere effimero e promesso.

In risposta, il piede tra le sue gambe scivolò lascivo, premendo forte con il pollice sopra l’ano, ancora protetto dai pantaloni, cercando quasi di eliminarli per mera forza di volontà per raggiungere l’agognata porta per il suo paradiso personale.

\- Togli. – nessuna supplica, nessuna parola non indispensabile. Solo un ordine roco, che rischiò di farlo venire solo per il tono che usò.

Sapeva cosa voleva il suo re.

Era quello che voleva anche lui.

Strinse i denti ansimando, attorno alla carne tenera della coscia che stava accarezzando, vi strusciò la guancia, vi immerse il naso, vi premette di nuovo le labbra, e succhiò forte, fino ad aspirare tutta l’aria dalla sua stessa bocca. Se avesse potuto essere sicuro di trattenerlo dentro sé per l’eternità, lo avrebbe mangiato vivo, strappato la sua carne a morsi, e bevuto tutto il suo sangue. Avrebbe succhiato come un poppante ogni organo, fino a renderlo parte di lui. Avrebbe spolpato come un animale ogni osso, e poi lo avrebbe frantumato e di nuovo avrebbe bevuto il suo midollo. Si sarebbe coperto delle sue budella, ammantato del suo cervello. Avrebbe portato i suoi occhi come decorazioni al petto.

Se in questo modo avesse potuto averlo per sempre, lo avrebbe fatto.

Si sentì tirare crudelmente i capelli, e alzò la testa, per reincontrare occhi insoddisfatti dalla sua lentezza ad eseguire un suo ordine.

\- Ho detto di toglierti quella cazzo di tuta. – ribadì seccato di essersi dovuto ripetere.

Naruto ghignò.

Con un movimento fluido si alzò in piedi, appoggiandosi ai braccioli della sua sedia, incombendo su di lui. La sua mano ancora tra i propri capelli.

Uno scatto in avanti, e uno scontrarsi di bocche. Un bacio secco e duro. Una lappata a labbra serrate. Un morso, di nuovo, ma di Sasuke, stavolta. E Naruto si allontanò da quella bocca egoista e arrogante. Sorridendo ancora.

Si leccò le labbra, pulendole del sangue, sapendo che se ci avesse provato di nuovo, a baciarlo quando lui voleva che facesse altro, si sarebbe giocato la lingua.

\- Come sua maestà ordina. – gli mormorò occhi negli occhi.

Si alzò, avvicinandosi per farsi toccare, e come per un riflesso condizionato, le mani di Sasuke si infilarono sotto la sua maglietta, andando a massaggiare l’addome compatto, la schiena liscia.

Naruto prese la stoffa, e tirò in su, fermandosi a metà strada quando sentì le labbra di Sasuke chiudersi attorno ad un capezzolo. Lascive. Vogliose come le mani, che si spostarono dietro, e si infilarono con sicurezza sotto la cintura dei suoi pantaloni, ad afferrare la carne soda delle natiche.

Gemette, e sentì l’altro ridacchiare soddisfatto, premendo più forte le dita nella sua carne. Stringendo più forte i denti sul suo capezzolo.

\- Suke – sospirò, quando una delle mani scivolò di nuovo avanti, e assieme alla gemella, sul posteriore, iniziò a massaggiarlo – Non avevi detto che … - trattenne il fiato e mosse di scatto il bacino in avanti, quando gliela infilò sotto la cintura e la sentì giocare con i peli del pube. – Che … dovevo … spo … gliarmi prima? – l’altra era premuta contro l’osso sacro, un dito che scorreva lento su e giù avvicinandosi lentamente ma inesorabilmente all’ano.

\- È colpa tua. Non sei per niente collaborativo.

Si tolse bruscamente la maglia, e lo incenerì. – Non mi pare di star facendo storie. – ricevette in cambio un morso più duro e una pressione contemporanea che lo fecero trattenere di nuovo il fiato.

\- E allora perché non sei già nudo, dobe? – gli chiese, poggiando le labbra sottili sul suo addome, vicino all’ombelico. Iniziò a creare cerchi concentrici, tutto intorno all’infossatura, mentre le sue mani carezzavano leggermente le parti sottostanti. Si stava divertendo, era ovvio.

Gli prese bruscamente i lati della testa e lo tirò a se, accostando la bocca a quella dannatamente brava del suo amante e gli succhiò con avidità il labbro superiore dopo averne baciato ogni millimetro di quello inferiore.

\- Forse perché qualcuno mi sta facendo perdere tempo? – chiese alla fine con sarcasmo. Era solo durante il sesso che lo sentiva vivo e partecipe alla sua vita. Allegro, quasi. Scherzoso, a volte. Con quell’ironia sarcastica che tanto amava, e che non era capace di trovare nell’acido uomo disseccato dalla vita che si era riportato a casa dopo la guerra.

Si slacciò i pantaloni, baciandolo nel contempo. Trattenuto da Sasuke stesso, che con un braccio gli aveva circondato il capo, e con l’altro contribuiva con esperta audacia ad aiutarlo nel difficile compito di spogliarsi.

Il mugolio soddisfatto di Sasuke, accompagnò lo svelamento della sua erezione, che andò a cozzare contro il suo petto.

Naruto si ritrovò improvvisamente col culo a terra, davanti ad un Sasuke incredibilmente compiaciuto di sé. Era ancora seduto su quella dannata sedia. Si appoggiò all’indietro, e rilassò le mani sui braccioli.

Lo vide allargare di nuovo le gambe, e dire ancora – Succhiamelo. – questa volta con tono più basso, ma sempre un comando era.

Naruto si massaggiò le natiche nude, e allargò anche lui le gambe, fingendo di ignorare gli occhi che stavano fissando con avido desiderio il pene eretto che vi spiccava rosso e grosso in mezzo, già gocciolante di liquido preorgasmico. Aspettò di sentire le gocce scivolare giù, in mezzo allo scroto fino a raggiungere l’ano, che si contrasse, quasi volesse bere se stesso. Poi si lamentò – Mi hai fatto male, lo sai?

Un sopracciglio elegante si alzò ad arco. Le sue pupille non si erano staccate per un secondo dal suo pene duro e gocciolante – Te ne farò ancora di più se non obbedisci immediatamente. – era ancora, nonostante tutto, eccezionalmente razionale.

Naruto si mise a quattro zampe, accertandosi di non far perdere il contatto visivo dell’altro.

\- Oooohh … che paura … - lo sfotté, gattonando lento verso di lui, e posizionandosi in ginocchio tra le sue gambe aperte. Si posò le mani sulle cosce, e poi le alzò lentamente, facendosele strisciare addosso e poi passandole sulle gambe di Sasuke, chiudendosele intorno fino a quando le cosce dell’altro non posarono la loro morbidezza sulle proprie guance infiammate. Allora le abbracciò e fece scivolare le dita tutto loro intorno fino a tuffarle nella parte anteriore dei boxer dell’altro in una leggera carezza. Premette il viso contro la pelle calda di Sasuke, e ne aspirò la fragranza, che sapeva già di sesso, pregustando ciò che sarebbe venuto dopo.

\- Non hai dimenticato qualcosa?

Diede un bacio veloce e leggero alla coscia meravigliosa che gli premeva addosso senza che ve la tenesse lui, tirò a sé quel corpo teso che fingeva indifferenza, e rispose con i denti affondati nella stoffa dei suoi boxer. – Cosa?

Il respiro spezzato di Sasuke fu il suo premio più grande. – Da quando sei così lento a fare sesso? – Il tono roco e caldo, la più splendente delle medaglie.

Infilò le dita sotto le cosce, dentro i boxer, e strinse forte i fianchi snelli mentre prendeva in bocca il rigonfiamento che chiedeva solo di essere liberato dalla stoffa bagnata e scomoda in cui era costretto, bagnandolo ancora di più di saliva. Leccò e succhiò, seguendo le forme rigide sotto la stoffa con meticolosa perizia. Sopra. A destra. A sinistra. Sotto, quasi rimanendo stritolato dalle gambe forti che gli si chiusero addosso minacciose. Continuando a massaggiare i fianchi snelli e lo stomaco irrigidito sopra di lui fino a che non sentì le dita di Sasuke immergersi bruscamente nei suoi capelli, e premere forte la sua faccia contro di sé.

Solo allora si scostò, e quasi ci rimise lo scalpo, data la forza con cui il teme era aggrappato alla sua testa, e fece scivolare via i boxer fradici.

Si prese un attimo per guardarlo.

Era bellissimo. Un braccio quasi interamente scoperto, l’altro interamente coperto dallo yukata blu aperto ad enfatizzare ancora di più il candore quasi luminoso della pelle esposta e l’arco orgoglioso e scuro del suo sesso ora libero.

\- Dobe! – l’ordine imperioso e la mano tesa non potevano essere fraintese. La ignorò, e lei si tuffò nuovamente tra i capelli dorati, stringendo dolorosamente la presa, per vendicarsi della sua sfacciataggine. La ignorò, e si concentrò sull’asta dura che aveva davanti agli occhi, e sui morbidi testicoli al di sotto dello scroto. Sui peli che, neri, incoronavano la fonte del suo futuro piacere come un popolo avrebbe incoronato il più bello tra i suoi cavalieri.

Avvicinò la bocca alla superficie posteriore del pene, e vi posò un bacio delicato.

Poi fece scivolare un braccio in su, e cercò con le dita i capezzoli rosa, mentre la bocca accoglieva calda la punta del pene di Sasuke, e la salutava con un leggero risucchio delle guance, per poi prendere a leccarne tutta la superficie, dalla base alla punta.

L’altra mano si avvicinò ai testicoli e prese a massaggiarli, finché non aumentarono di dimensioni.

I mugolii di Sasuke erano la masturbazione più efficace, pensò aprendo la bocca per prendere tutta la parte superiore dell’erezione tra le labbra e iniziando a succhiare in contemporanea con la stimolazione delle mani. Pompò e pompò, facendosi rotolare attorno alla lingua quella punta deliziosa, che sapeva di Sasuke. Stimolandone l’asta e stringendone i testicoli con la mano libera. Godendosi ogni piccolo suono strozzato, ogni dito artigliato sul suo scalpo, ogni contrazione dei muscoli che aveva sotto le mani, ogni piccolo sussulto dei fianchi che si muovevano contro di lui.

Quando si sentì riempire la bocca del getto caldo della sua essenza, alzò gli occhi sul corpo semidisteso a cui stava dando piacere, oltre al ventre dai muscoli ora rilassati, fino al viso, rovesciato all’indietro e con la bocca aperta, e deglutì eiaculando a sua volta sul pavimento, stringendo le labbra gonfie e i denti attorno al pene, e continuando a farlo fino a che non lo sentì ritornare piccolo e tenero.

Oh, Kami … si sentì improvvisamente l’uomo più potente al mondo.

L’unico in grado di far gridare e contorcere il grande Uchiha.

Si sfilò il membro dalla bocca, provocando la protesta mormorata del moro, e lo alzò, per poterlo leccare e pulire meglio. Passò con calma la lingua sui testicoli, e sul pube, tirando con i denti i peli ricci,prendendosi tutto il tempo per vezzeggiare i muscoli resi malleabili dall’orgasmo, e ritornando infine a prendere in bocca il membro floscio. Lo succhiò, e lo morse gentilmente, fino a quando non torno in stato di semierezione. Poi se lo sfilò di nuovo dalla bocca e accuratamente scoprì il glande dalla pelle del prepuzio, passandoci sopra un unghia e facendo alzare di nuovo i suoi fianchi. Diede un’ultima lappata amorevole, e si alzò sulle ginocchia, per andare a posare baci e morsi leggeri sui muscoli dello stomaco piatto, mentre masturbava con poca dolcezza il pene per farlo tornare eretto.

Succhiò i capezzoli, e li leccò fino a quando si sentì tirare verso l’alto dalla mano di Sasuke, ancora saldamente ancorata alla sua testa. Seguì docilmente i suoi ordini, e si ritrovò con la bocca a un soffio di distanza da quella dell’altro, a respirare i suoi ansiti pesanti. Fissò i suoi occhi dalle pupille dilatate dall’eccitazione in quelli liquidi di Sasuke, che si tirò in avanti per leccare le labbra sporche di seme e saliva, e gustarselo in bocca, una volta ritratta la lingua.

\- Sei ispirato, oggi? O ti hanno rapito gli alieni, e tu sei il sostituto che hanno lasciato per non lasciare tracce?

Rise, e la sua risata venne soffocata dalla lingua impaziente che gli venne infilata in bocca. Si baciarono profondamente, accarezzandosi il palato, leccandosi i denti, succhiandosi la lingua a vicenda fino a rimanere senza fiato.

Alla fine si staccarono, ma mantennero vicini i volti, accarezzandosi col naso, in un modo silenzioso per dichiararsi affetto.

\- No. Solo che oggi voglio farti godere più che posso. Voglio sentirti gridare di soddisfazione, e poi farti godere ancora. Voglio farti felice.

Una brusca e dolorosa tirata di capelli. – Baka. Sono qui. Sei qui. Di che altro ho bisogno secondo te? – ghignò al suo sorriso. – Però se vuoi farmi godere, dovresti metterti a quattro zampe.

Naruto soffocò una risata nel suo petto, mentre la mano che gli stringeva i capelli gli accarezzava significativamente la schiena, cercando di arrivare alle natiche sode ancora fuori portata.

Gli stampò un bacio a schiocco sulle labbra, e si sottrasse alle carezze insinuanti. – Più tardi. – gli disse prima di riabbassarsi. Tirò fuori la lingua, e la appoggiò lentamente sulla punta bagnata del suo pene.

\- Prima devo succhiarti, non ricordi? – si fece scivolare di nuovo il cazzo in bocca, strisciando i denti sulla superficie liscia e dura come il marmo. Sarebbe stato difficile. Sasuke non era esattamente “corto” ma voleva inghiottirlo tutto. Voleva che gli venisse direttamente in gola. Voleva “averlo” il più profondamente possibile dentro di se.

Cercò di rilassare il più possibile i muscoli della gola, e poi si impalò lentamente, per gustarsi ogni centimetro di quel cazzo duro e caldo. Procedette con cautela, aveva letto che se non lo avesse fatto, si sarebbe procurato il vomito, e non aveva intenzione di vomitare addosso al pene di Sasuke. Come minimo sarebbe stato ucciso sul posto.

Allargò la lingua, per sentire la maggior quantità di superficie possibile, e sentì la punta del pene cozzargli contro il palato. Mancavano ancora diversi centimetri, e Sasuke aveva ripreso a stringergli la testa tra le mani, buttando a sua volta la testa all’indietro e spalancando le gambe per dargli maggiore accesso.

Naruto si sentì percorrere da un brivido di eccitazione, che quasi lo fece venire di nuovo.

Era suo. “Suo” e di nessun altro.

Scese ancora, e lo ebbe tutto in bocca, fino alla gola, che batteva con un ritmo leggero e non esattamente piacevole. Aprendo un po’ di più le labbra, poteva toccare lo scroto, e i peli del pube gli pizzicavano il naso, ma Kami. Aveva Sasuke dentro di sé.

Il verso strozzato che fece in risposta al suo essere inghiottito rischiò seriamente di rovinare tutto e distrarlo dal suo intento.

Si sfilò leggermente, e poi si reimpalò facendo cozzare di nuovo il glande scoperto sul retro della gola, e procurandosi deliziosi fremiti di onnipotenza che aumentarono quando Sasuke prese a spingere con in fianchi, e premere con le mani.

Si rilassò ulteriormente, e si lasciò guidare in quella danza erotica che non avevano mai provato, fino a non riuscire più a respirare, fino a ché si dovette aggrappare alle cosce di Sasuke per evitare di essere strappato via dalla foga del momento dalla sua fonte di piacere. Poi dovette aprire la bocca, per far passare un po’ d’aria, e Sasuke si appallottolò attorno a lui, stringendogli la schiena tra le mani, come quando lo guidava durante la penetrazione, e premendogli il volto contro lo stomaco, piantandogli di conseguenza il pene più profondamente in gola.

Si sentì leccare la schiena, e poi la pressione diminuì, e le labbra del suo amante si avvicinarono al suo orecchio. – Mettiti in ginocchio e alzati. – gli sussurrarono con voce ansimante, e lui deglutì saliva e cazzo, facendo gemere l’altro e provocando una nuova pressione.

Ubbidì, aggrappandosi ai suoi fianchi, a lui, alla sedia. E aspettò le mosse del suo re.

 

Sasuke fissò quella schiena ambrata ansimando pesantemente, appuntandosi mentalmente di insistere di più una volta finito sul perché di quella novità gradita. Poi abbassò una mano al suo inguine, dove la testa bionda stava cercando di ucciderlo di piacere. – Succhia. – gli disse porgendogli le dita, senza che fosse veramente necessario specificare l’ordine. Era però cominciato così, e lui trovava eccitante ricordarlo continuando a dirlo, assaporandone il ricordo.

Naruto lo stava abbracciando per la vita. Lo vide sfilarsi lentamente il suo cazzo dalla bocca, e quasi venne alla vista della saliva che univa l’antro caldo al suo pene bollente. Poi girò leggermente la testa, e prese in bocca le dita che gli aveva porto. Leccandone una ad una, passando la lingua accuratamente lungo tutta la loro lunghezza. Gli avrebbe fatto un po’ male. Lo sapeva. Ma mettersi a cercare adesso il gel che usavano di solito non era un’opzione considerabile.

Naruto aveva chiuso gli occhi, e succhiava come se quelle non fossero state semplici dita ma l’asta che aveva appena abbandonato. Come gli aveva succhiato quelle dei piedi, all’inizio del loro piccolo gioco.

Doveva rimanere lucido, o avrebbe finito per buttarlo per terra e spingergli dentro il pene senza la dovuta preparazione. – Basta così. – ordinò, e Naruto si voltò verso di lui facendosi uscire lentamente le dita dalla bocca, aprendo gli occhi languidi e scuri solo una volta estratte completamente.

Fu mutuo accordo quello che seguì. Le dita bagnate si spostarono verso le colline sode delle natiche, mentre la bocca che così lussuriosamente le aveva bagnate si andò a riappropriare del pene che aveva lasciato per loro.

La prima penetrazione la fecero insieme, e insieme gemettero.

L’ano di Naruto era caldo e stretto, come sempre. La bocca di Naruto era calda e larga. Sasuke si spostò di più verso il bordo della sedia e immerse più profondamente il dito in risposta all’alzarsi delle natiche dell’altro. Prese a massaggiare lo stretto pertugio, roteando per quando possibile la falange all’interno, per abituarlo alla prossima penetrazione. Infilò il secondo dito, e lentamente ma con metodo, allargò l’anello muscolare, sentendolo contrarsi attorno a se mentre la bocca che lo succhiava deglutiva e leccava, rischiando di farlo impazzire.

Alla fine, si rese conto che Naruto non sarebbe riuscito in quella posizione ad averlo tutto e a muoversi come prima. Dovevano trovare un’altra posizione, se voleva davvero fottergli la bocca.

Tolse le dita, e ignorò il ringhio che ottenne in risposta, prendendogli la testa e cercando di sfilarselo di dosso. Ottenendo una fiera resistenza che quasi lo fece venire per sbaglio.

\- Non riuscirai a prendermi tutto in bocca e a succhiarmi se rimaniamo in quella posizione, dobe.

Lo sguardo confuso che ottenne lo fece sospirare.

Si alzò, e si andò a sdraiare supino sul tappeto davanti al divano, poi lo fissò, ancora inginocchiato davanti alla sedia della scrivania.

\- Vienimi sopra, e distenditi contrario rispetto a me, in modo da poter prendere il mio pene in bocca, e che il tuo sia in corrispondenza della mia.

Lo vide illuminarsi, come se avesse appena scoperto la formula magica per la felicità, e ridere, affrettandosi alla sua volta. Lo baciò velocemente e disse – Sei proprio un genio, Uchiha.

\- E tu un dobe, Uzumaki.

Naruto ridacchiò e si girò, facendo come gli era stato detto.

Sasuke allora si trovò davanti agli occhi il membro congestionato del biondo, e pensò che si era meritato un po’ di divertimento pure lui. Lo strinse tra le dita, e prese in bocca i testicoli soffici, alzando contemporaneamente la mano libera per raggiungergli le natiche e ridacchiando mentalmente al suo strillo sorpreso.

Subito dopo iniziò a succhiare e a muovere la mano su e giù, mentre affondava le dita profondamente dentro di lui. In risposta, sentì Naruto fagocitare nuovamente il suo pene, e piantarselo in gola ad ogni affondo.

Allargò le gambe, sentendosi sfiorare le cosce dai capelli soffici e biondi, e spinse più a fondo le dita, ruotandole e allargandole mentre mordeva la pelle delicata al di sotto delle palle che aveva succhiato fino a quel momento. Naruto per istinto si abbassò su di lui e si spinse a sua volta contro le dita invadenti, succhiando più forte.

Venne, alzando i fianchi, e Naruto venne con lui, sporcandogli di bianco piacere il petto e lo stomaco chiaro.

Oh, Kami … sarebbe morto. Pensò annaspando in cerca d’aria, sentendo la bocca dell’altro ancora avvolta attorno al suo pene, che respirava lui e succhiava l’asta esausta, come per un riflesso condizionato, come se fosse parte della propria bocca, e fosse abituato a immettere aria nei polmoni avendola là.

Alzò le braccia, scivolando un po’, divertito quando la bocca di Naruto si strinse infastidita a quel tentativo di furto, e fece passare le mani libere lungo il retro delle cosce dell’altro, fino ad arpionare le natiche sode, e tirarle a se per poterle massaggiare meglio. Baciò e morse la congiunzione di queste con le cosce tese e aperte sopra di lui e ricevette in cambio un borbottio soddisfatto e un leggero innalzamento del bacino di Naruto. Lappò il contorno dell’ano, e vi reinfilò profondamente il medio mordendo il muscolo sinistro che si contrasse in risposta, e ottenne la liberazione del pene, visto che Naruto gemette forte, alzando in contemporanea il bacino e la testa bionda.

Si tirò a sedere, trascinandosi dietro quel meraviglioso culo caldo e accogliente, costringendo l’altro ad abbassare la testa al livello del pavimento.

Lo guardò, così indifeso e disponibile; la guancia destra premuta a terra, la sinistra rossa che contrastava violentemente con l’azzurro dell’iride quasi annichilito dal nero della pupilla; le mani che premevano contro il pavimento, strette a pugno, come se si stesse trattenendo dal fare qualsiasi mossa che avrebbe potuto disturbarlo. Ansimava. Per lui.

Sasuke sentì tutti i peli del corpo drizzarsi a quella consapevolezza.

Lasciò scivolare, lenta, una mano lungo la sua colonna vertebrale, carezzando i muscoli allenati, delineando il contorno delle costole, premendo perché si abbassasse fino a che le loro eccitazioni non cozzarono l’una contro l’altra, procurando un’altra scossa di piacere che li fece rabbrividire.

Le dita bagnate corsero poi lungo i pettorali scolpiti, e giù per lo stomaco, e lì rimasero, mentre mordicchiava piano quella schiena offerta, aiutava le gambe a intrecciarsi attorno ai suoi fianchi, per portare l’altro di nuovo in ginocchio, seduto su di lui. Morse più forte la spalla, stringendo crudelmente le dita sulle cosce dorate, fino ad affondarvi le unghie, fino a sentire il sangue sotto la lingua, mentre le sue orecchie avevano un orgasmo nel sentire il verso strozzato di Naruto.

Sapeva di fargli male. Come Naruto aveva saputo di fargli male prima, quando lo aveva a sua volta morso. Sapeva che lo avrebbe rifatto mille volte, e mille avrebbe permesso che lo facesse lui.

Era il simbolo del loro possesso, e non se ne sarebbero mai stancati. Succhiò forte il sangue denso e caldo, sentendosi di nuovo duro, sentendolo di nuovo duro. Domandandosi come avesse fatto a sopportare anni di solitudine, senza quella bionda meraviglia che gli faceva sfidare le leggi della fisica.

Lo abbracciò, fino a trovare il suo pene con le mani, appoggiando la propria eccitazione in allerta nel solco di quelle natiche generose, muovendosi mimando la penetrazione che sarebbe seguita, appoggiando il glande gonfio e congestionato sull’ano che si contrasse in risposta, malizioso e vorace come Naruto stesso.

Continuò a masturbarlo fino a quando Naruto non si sollevò sui gomiti, e si girò, la saliva che gli gocciolava dalla bocca semiaperta, gli occhi socchiusi. – Suke … - miagolò, e gli fece perdere il controllo in un attimo.

Si tirò in ginocchio, portandosi dietro Naruto, sollevandolo per le cosce, divaricandole e tenendole in aria, e lo penetrò violentemente, fino in fondo. Facendolo urlare e inarcare contro di sé, soffocando l’urlo che si sentì crescere dentro mordendosi le labbra e gettando la testa all’indietro.

Rimasero così, fermi nel tempo, fino a quando Sasuke non sentì la necessità di respirare, e allora lo fece, a bocca aperta, a fondo, assaporando la bruciante strettezza che lo accoglieva tutto. Poggiò le ginocchia dell’altro a terra, lentamente, senza staccarsi neppure di un millimetro. Quando fu certo che Naruto avesse ripreso l’equilibrio, uscì per metà, pigramente, fissandosi mentre lo faceva, godendo della vista del proprio cazzo affondato nel retto dell’altro.

Sciolse la presa ferrea della mano destra, per concedere di nuovo alla schiena che si donava alla sua vista in tutta la sua interezza, una nuova carezza, e poi la spostò sul fianco. Entrando con forza fino in fondo, facendo ansimare in suo amante, inarcare il bacino che lo accoglieva, premere le natiche aperte contro il proprio pube, le cosce voluttuose contro i fianchi.

Uscì ancora, quasi del tutto, e poi di nuovo dentro, forte. Uscì lento, entrò forte. Lento. Forte. Lento forte. Forte forte forte, fino a quando i due movimenti non furono più separabili, fino a che gli “aha” di Naruto divennero “nnh” strozzati.

Fu allora che la vide. Mentre pompava violentemente in Naruto, mentre i “nnh” stavano per trasformarsi in strilli silenziosi e in “O” senza suono.

Hinata Hyuga. Dietro la vetrata della veranda. Che li fissava con gli occhi spalancati e una mano davanti alla bocca.

Diede una veloce occhiata in basso, ma Naruto non sembrava essersi accorto di nulla, troppo preso a godere per fare caso a qualsiasi evento esterno al suo piacere. E sorrise. Un sorriso vero, un sorriso venuto dal cuore. Sadico quanto lui.

Spinse la testa di Naruto verso il pavimento, ignorando l’”ouch” che interruppe la serie di “nnh”, e si sfilò bruscamente.

Prese la gamba sinistra del biondo e se la portò alla spalla, si spostò a cavallo della destra, e prima che Naruto potesse realizzare cosa stava facendo, riconficcò profondamente il membro dentro di lui, facendolo strillare e inarcare all’indietro. Fissò la ragazza negli occhi, e diede una lunga leccata alla gamba che stringeva, e un altro colpo di reni, ottenendo la replica allo strillo di prima, solo un po’ più strozzato, un po’ più basso, come se non avesse abbastanza voce per urlare di più.

Lei non se ne era ancora andata. Se fosse perché troppo shockata o perché le piaceva quello che stava vedendo, Sasuke non avrebbe saputo dirlo.

Si sfilò nuovamente, e girò Naruto supino, alzandogli leggermente i fianchi senza trovare resistenza, per avere miglior accesso e offrirle una visuale più completa di quello che non avrebbe avuto mai.

Mantenendo il contatto visivo, penetrò di nuovo nel biondo, con lenta crudeltà, facendo dimenare sotto di lui l’intero corpo che lo stava accogliendo così generosamente. Si chinò, leccò i pettorali irrigiditi, e prese in bocca un capezzolo bruno succhiandolo forte per far urlare ancora Naruto. Si rialzò. E iniziò di nuovo a pompare dentro il biondo, con lentezza, con dolcezza, ruotando i fianchi del biondo e spalancandogli le cosce, impedendogli i movimenti per avere il pieno controllo del ritmo, e facendogli di conseguenza dimenare e strusciare le spalle sul pavimento, in cerca di soddisfazione. Ammirò il corpo inarcato, la testa rovesciata all’indietro, le mani che annaspavano alla ricerca di un appiglio, sulle tavole del pavimento, sapendo che non lo avrebbero avuto dalla carne di Sasuke.

Diede un carezza al pene irrigidito allo spasimo dell’altro, e fece scivolare le mani in avanti, per poterlo tirare su, docile tra le sue braccia fino a quando non se lo impalò addosso, e allora si sentì stringere le spalle, e mordere la curva del collo e avvinghiare alla vita. Miagolò ancora il suo nome leccandoglielo nell’orecchio, e a Sasuke non fregò più nulla della vendetta.

Staccò leggermente una mano dalla schiena del suo amante, e porse i suoi saluti con un solo dito, all’intrusa sgradita, che sussultò.

Non rimase a guardarla mentre fuggiva come fosse stata inseguita da un intero villaggio di nemici.

Premette la bocca sulla curva della spalla dorata dal Sole, e si lasciò trasportare dalla luce di quel ragazzo che lo aveva salvato dal buio così tante volte da averne perso il conto.

\- Suke … - Kami! Le sue labbra che pronunciavano quel diminutivo. I suoi denti che gli si stringevano gentilmente attorno al naso, mordicchiavano lo zigomo, e poi si impossessavano delle labbra, per sussurrare ancora in un mantra dolcissimo quel nome che apparteneva solo a loro. Segreto e prezioso, come il loro amore. Avrebbe voluto avere il coraggio di trovare anche lui un nome esclusivo per Naruto. Un nome che avrebbe sussurrato solo profondamente dentro di lui. Un nome che avrebbe detto tutto. Amore. Anima mia. Mio cuore. Mia vita. Mia gioia. Mio futuro. Tu. Mio.

Ringhiò, accelerando, furioso con se stesso per quella incapacità a fare uscire quelle tre semplici lettere dalle proprie labbra che si sigillarono come sempre, addosso e dentro quelle di lui.

Le baciò profondamente, per impedirsi di dirlo.

Strinse tra i denti quel labbro gonfio dei propri baci, che ancora aveva il sentore del proprio odore.

Affondò la lingua in quella bocca così calda da poter essere scambiata per una porta per l’inferno, e che invece riusciva sempre a portarlo direttamente in paradiso.

Urlò con Naruto, quando le spinte ritmate non furono abbastanza.

Articolò senza voce, premendo una mano sul suo fianco, l’altra sulla schiena ad accompagnare la distesa di Naruto a terra.

Riaffondò nella bocca ridente, mentre il suo ritmo si spezzava, e le spinte si facevano frenetiche e irregolari come i loro respiri.

\- Sì! Suke! – venne con Naruto. In Naruto, provando il trionfo di mille vittorie, nel riempire quel corpo che si contrasse bruscamente attorno a lui, stretto e caldo.

\- Mio. – mormorò contro la sua guancia, cercando senza troppa convinzione di ritrovare la terra per appoggiarvi i piedi della propria anima. Avendo già trovato casa.

Sentiva gli ansimi spezzati di Naruto, fare eco ai propri.

Il cuore di Naruto battere ad un ritmo frenetico, all’unisono col suo.

Le mani di Naruto saldamente ancorate alla propria schiena.

Le sue gambe attorno ai fianchi.

Il suo calore che lo avvolgeva.

I muscoli che accarezzavano il suo membro soddisfatto.

Cercò di incrociare gli occhi limpidi di Naruto, e li scoprì chiusi su una lacrima solitaria.

Si sporse, e la leccò via. Naruto sollevò le palpebre pesanti a scoprire gli occhi dalle iridi liquide e appagate. Aveva ancora la bocca semiaperta. Il fiato corto. Per lui.

Portò le labbra ad un soffio dalle sue, le baciò castamente, e ripeté, convinto, fissandolo in quelle scaglie di cielo: - Mio.

Le studiò fingendo un interesse quasi clinico per mascherare un timore ancestrale, mentre coglievano il significato nascosto dietro quelle tre piccole lettere. Si spalancavano. Si socchiudevano sulle lacrime che le riempirono.

Le braccia di Naruto lo strinsero fino quasi a soffocarlo, e Sasuke quasi, quasi, si mise a piangere dalla gioia a sua volta quando lui gli disse a fior di labbra – Sì. Sì. Sì, Suke. Tuo. Solo tuo.

 

Si erano spostati in camera da letto, dopo aver passato una buona mezz’ora sotto la doccia, facendo l’amore di nuovo, incapaci di saziare la fame che sentivano per l’altro, e ora erano distesi, uno sopra l’altro, le gambe intrecciate, ad assaporare l’appagamento che provavano. Baciandosi con pigrizia, accarezzandosi la pelle con quieta soddisfazione.

\- Ho fame. – annunciò ad un certo punto, in tono drammatico, Naruto.

Sasuke tossì il proprio divertimento. – Sai che novità. – continuando a giocherellare con le ciocche bionde del compagno.

\- Temmeeee! Se non lo hai notato, fuori è scuro! È tutto il giorno che non tocchiamo cibo!

Inarcò un sopracciglio, ironico, mentre con le dita disegnava arabeschi sulla sua schiena – E di chi è la colpa?

Naruto sbuffò, offeso, strusciando la guancia sul suo petto. Poi si illuminò, lo abbracciò stretto e gli indirizzò un sorriso incoraggiante. – Né, teme, mi prepari il ramen?

Sasuke non batté ciglio. Sapeva che la sua successiva domanda sarebbe stata quella. – No. – lo disilluse prontamente, spietato.

\- Ooooh … andiamo … che ti costa?

\- Uno, il ramen è all’ultimo posto tra i cibi sani; e due, non ho fame e non ho intenzione di cucinare. E smettila di provare ad intenerirmi con quegli occhi da cane bastonato. Non funziona. Lo sai.

\- Mooooooh … è che tu ce l’hai a morte col ramen, ammettilo. E non ti fa bene saltare i pasti. Sei troppo magro.

Sasuke rise. Quel Naruto chioccia era veramente insolito, e divertente. – Non mi pare tu abbia di che lamentarti, dobe, sulle mie dimensioni.

Naruto non rise. Non arrossì. Non si arrabbiò.

\- Devi prenderti cura di te stesso, Sas’ke. – disse in un tono serio che lo spiazzò. Poi si tirò su di scatto, lo baciò velocemente, e continuò senza più guardarlo negli occhi, con tono leggero, mentre si infilava un paio di pantaloni blu voltandogli le spalle. – Vado a preparare la cena. E tu mangerai, anche se dovessi infilarti le bacchette in gola, teme.

Sasuke scacciò la sensazione di disagio che lo aveva colto, e ribatté fingendosi seccato – Puoi sempre provarci, dobe.

Sorrise alla risata che si allontanava giù per le scale. Si stiracchiò e rilassò, in attesa della cena scroccata. Non sarebbe certo morto a saltarla, ma neppure a farsela cucinare da quel dobe. Era ancora un po’ presto, ma come aveva detto prima Naruto, era dal mattino che non mangiavano.

Si dovette appisolare, probabilmente, perché quando sentì un rumore forte, come di qualcosa che cadeva e si rompeva, sobbalzò dalla sorpresa, spalancando gli occhi e tirandosi su di scatto dal materasso.

Sospirò subito dopo, rilassandosi. Chiedendosi cosa l’altro avesse spedito a fare compagnia al loro nutrito cimitero di stoviglie.

\- Dobe! Cosa hai rotto stavolta? – urlò in direzione della cucina.

Sperò per il suo bene non fosse uno dei vasi di sua madre. Non ricevendo risposta, si accigliò.

A quel punto, l’esperienza gli aveva insegnato sarebbero dovute già essere iniziate le imprecazioni e le rassicurazioni in preda al panico.

Invece la casa era silenziosa come una tomba.

Considerò se rimanere a letto e aspettare, oppure andare a vedere se Naruto era riuscito finalmente a spaccarsi la testa con la sua monumentale goffaggine.

Alla fine si decise ad andare a controllare le sue preziose stoviglie.

Si infilò sospirando i primi pantaloni a disposizione, facendo una smorfia all’indirizzo del loro arancione brillante. Non aveva voglia di cercarne un paio di più decenti e meno appariscenti.

Scese le scale, ed entrò in cucina minacciando l’imbranato con cui viveva – Oi. Dobe, se scopro che hai rotto … - batté le palpebre, trovando la scena che aveva davanti assolutamente non divertente.

Incrociò le braccia al petto. - Oi, dobe! Fingendoti morto non eviterai la punizione che ti meriti per aver rotto qualcosa.

Naruto non si mosse.

Rimase disteso su un fianco, dandogli la schiena, in mezzo a pentole rovesciate a terra e a pezzi di ceramica che decoravano il pavimento della cucina. La salsa di soia sul banco era rovesciata e gocciolava lentamente liquido scuro. Sul gas, una pentola sobbolliva, spandendo intorno a sé l’aromatico profumo del Nikujaga*. Doveva proprio essersi addormentato.

Sospirò infastidito dal comportamento infantile dell’altro. – Non è divertente, dobe. Alzati. – si piegò e lo tirò per un braccio, non ricevendo nessuna resistenza. Il braccio gli sfuggì di mano, e sbatté contro una gamba del tavolo, senza accennare a rallentare, facendo assumere una strana posizione avvitata al corpo inerte a cui apparteneva.

\- Oi dobe. – gli si inginocchiò al fianco, posando le mani a terra ai lati del suo torace.

\- Naruto. – lo scrollò, mentre il panico cresceva come un’ondata di piena dentro di lui.

\- Naruto! – gli prese il viso tra le mani, gli accarezzò i capelli. Gli occhi rimasero chiusi. Il respiro … oh Kami! Controllò il respiro. Cercò il rassicurante rumore del cuore.

\- NARUTO! Cazzo! – lo scosse forte - Naruto! Svegliati! – che doveva fare? CHE CAZZO DOVEVA FARE!?

Spostò gli occhi intorno a loro, freneticamente, fino a quando non si fissarono sulla finestra.

\- AIUTO! Ehi! Lì fuori! – dispose in posizione allineata il corpo immobile e cercò il punto di pressione che gli serviva, mentre benediva la sua condizione di carcerato sotto stretta sorveglianza. Iniziò le compressioni all’altezza del cuore. 1 2 3 4 5 6… – Ho bisogno di aiuto! –inclinò la testa bionda all’indietro, trattenne la lingua con un dito, e soffiò forte. Ancora. Cercò un qualche cambiamento. E riprese a comprimere il petto. – Aiuto! – ancora il respiro. E poi il cuore.

Un leggero sussulto dietro di sé, lo informò che l’anbu era entrato in casa. – Chiama Sakura! – ordinò senza fiato, senza azzardarsi a sprecarne più del necessario.

Il respiro. Il cuore. Il respiro. Il cuore. Il respiro. Cuore. Respiro. Cuore respiro. Cuore respiro cuorerespirocuorerespiro …

Gli parve fossero passate delle ore, ma dovevano essere trascorsi al massimo dieci minuti, dal momento in cui sentì l’anbu andarsene a quello in cui Sakura entrò correndo in cucina, spingendolo da parte bruscamente e iniziando ad incanalare il chakra per guarire Naruto.

Rimase là, ai piedi dell’anbu, che era rientrato con lei, ad ansimare aria che non sentiva nei polmoni fino a quando l’imprecazione furiosa di Sakura non lo fece sobbalzare e lo spinse ad avvicinarsi di nuovo a Naruto.

\- Dobbiamo portarlo in ospedale. Non riesco a far ripartire il cuore.

Sasuke la fissò, una mano sospesa nel movimento che l’avrebbe portata alla testa dai capelli che parevano contenere una parte della luce solare. “Non riesco a far ripartire il cuore” si era inceppata, quella frase, tra i respiri che stava cercando e quelli che non esistevano più.

Non ascoltò Sakura dare degli ordini al membro delle forze speciali che era là perché “lui” era un pericoloso criminale in libertà condizionata. “Non riesco a far ripartire il cuore” aveva svuotato la sua mente di ogni pensiero razionale. Lasciandovi solo quell’eco “Non riesco a far ripartire il cuore” che non voleva saperne di diventare più comprensibile.

\- Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke! – si rese conto solo dopo diversi tentativi che Sakura stava cercando di ottenere la sua attenzione. Fissò la mano appoggiata al suo braccio, e ne raggiunse gli occhi ancora intontito da quell’eco che gli riempiva le orecchie. “Non riesco a far ripartire il cuore”. Aveva freddo. Un freddo mortale. Un freddo che aveva sentito solo … Gli occhi di Sakura erano dolci e spaventati dal suo stesso gelo. – Ho bisogno che tu mi dia una mano, Sasuke. – continuava a ripetere il suo nome, come se fosse convinta di dovergli ricordare che Sasuke era lui. – Mi darai una mano, vero? Sasuke?

\- Certo. – la sua voce era raschiante e roca, come se non la avesse usata per secoli. Ma non era vero. Aveva scherzato col dobe appena poco tempo prima. Lo aveva preso in giro. Aveva riso. – Cosa vuoi che faccia.

Era un cedimento, quello che la fece esitare e le incrinò leggermente il tono fermo? – Premi a fondo sul palloncino contando lentamente fino a quattro. Ok? Sasuke? Quando te lo dico, fermati. Quando ti dico di riprendere, ricomincia da capo.

Annuì. Non voleva sentire di nuovo la propria voce.

Premi. 1 2 3 4. Svuota la mente.

Premi. 1 2 3 4. Non pensare.

Premi. 1 2 3 4. Solo respira.

Premi. 1 2 3 4. Lento.

Premi. 1 2 Respira. Premi. Ti prego 3 4.

Premi. Non farmi questo. Premi. DOBE!

Premi. 1 2 3 4.

 

_._

 

Fissava senza battere ciglio quella parete bianca da ore. Da quando erano arrivati in ospedale, e lo avevano costretto a lasciare Naruto alle mani di Tsunade, chiamata d’urgenza dallo stesso anbu che aveva chiamato Sakura.

Lei gli aveva detto che sarebbe rimasta con Naruto. Al posto suo.

Che non lo avrebbe mai lasciato. Per lui.

Lei gli aveva detto, abbracciandolo con una forza che ne dimostrava il panico crescente, che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Lei aveva mentito.

Sasuke lo sapeva con ogni angolo della sua anima spezzata.

\- Uchiha. – brusca e secca, la voce dell’Hokage si intromise nei suoi pensieri quasi inesistenti.

La fissò serio, con la stessa faccia impenetrabile di sempre. Si sentiva intorpidito e sconvolto, ma non voleva che lei lo sapesse. Non voleva che nessuno sapesse. Altrimenti avrebbero cominciato ad additarlo e a compatirlo, come quando era piccolo, e il suo mondo si era sgretolato fra le sue mani troppo esili e sottili per tenerlo insieme senza un aiuto esterno.

\- Dobbiamo parlare. – continuò Tsunade, sempre secca. Lo osservò mentre si alzava come al rallentatore. Sakura aveva ragione. Era sotto shock. Lo mascherava abbastanza bene, ma per il loro occhio esperto era palese come se lo avesse avuto tatuato in fronte.

Lo condusse verso il suo studio, lo fece entrare, e chiuse la porta sul naso dell’anbu che li aveva seguiti. Non avevano bisogno di spettatori.

Gli indicò il divano, e lui docilmente vi si lasciò cadere con la solita grazia.

Si sedette a sua volta sulla poltrona davanti, e strinse tra di loro le mani intrecciate, premendovi sopra la fronte, domandandosi da dove cominciare.

\- L’ultima missione di Naruto è stata un disastro.

Sasuke annuì. Non aveva intenzione di ascoltare la propria voce cavernosa.

Ricordava un Naruto sconvolto entrare in casa e abbracciarlo abbastanza forte da spezzargli qualche costola, e poi sputare fuori dolore e senso di colpa per quel fallimento di cui si sentiva responsabile.

La missione era catturare o uccidere in caso estremo un criminale della Terra del Vento di grado S, detentore di alcuni rotoli vitali per Suna. Il Kazekage aveva mandato una squadra al suo inseguimento, e quando questi era penetrato nel territorio di Konoha dopo averla decimata, aveva richiesto la collaborazione dell’alleato. Il criminale era stato ucciso. I rotoli però non erano stati recuperati. E alcuni ninja che avevano partecipato alla missione erano stati uccisi.

\- Quel ninja aveva l’abilità innata di creare dentro di sé un veleno mortale.

Sasuke si irrigidì. Puntò gli occhi duri in quelli altrettanto duri dell’Hokage, intimandole di non continuare.

Lei lo ignorò. – È così che sono morti i compagni di missione di Naruto.

Si alzò in piedi, furioso con lei. Incapace di fermare le sue parole. – Ho cercato un antidoto, mentre Kurama ha rallentato l’avvelenamento il più possibile per darmi più tempo per trovarne uno di efficace. – una singola lacrima scese dagli occhi dorati, che si indurirono ancora di più fino a diventare schegge di ambra – Ma non ne sono stata capace.

Smise di ascoltare. Il ronzio che sentiva nelle orecchie risuonava come una campana a lutto, annichilendo tutti gli altri rumori. Annichilendo lui.

Si ritrovò seduto, con la testa tra le ginocchia, a fissare il pavimento grigio con una mano che gli premeva sulla nuca, e dei capelli biondi troppo lunghi e scuri per essere quelli giusti.

\- Ascolta. – gli mormorò una voce imperiosa, incrinata da un dolore che sentiva di poter comprendere, ma che non arrivava neppure a sfiorare la metà di quello che provava. – Ascoltami, Sasuke. Ora voglio che ti calmi, e ascolti quello che devo dirti. È l’ultimo desiderio del moccioso, e farai bene a tenerne conto, altrimenti ti ammazzo seduta stante.

La pressione diminuì, i capelli si allontanarono. La voce si rifece secca. – Ti ridarò la libertà. – Sasuke non alzò la testa. Rimase lì, con le mani appoggiate alle ginocchia, le spalle ai dorsi delle mani, e la testa a penzoloni, in mezzo alle gambe fasciate di arancio. Qualcuno gli aveva fatto scivolare una coperta leggera sulle spalle nude, prima, probabilmente pensando avesse freddo, dato il leggero tremito che lo aveva scosso fino a poco tempo prima. Ma era stata dimenticata sulla sedia del corridoio sterile. Insignificante. Il freddo che provava non poteva essere lenito da una coperta di lana in piena estate. E ora Sasuke non tremava più. – È questo che mi ha chiesto di fare Naruto, ed è questo che farò. Potrai andartene, o restare. Ritornare ad essere un ninja di Konoha, o cercare di distruggerla. Sarai libero di fare quello che vorrai. Vorrei solo che prima di decidere di farlo, tu esaudisca l’ultimo desiderio del moccioso. Voglio che tu usi lo sharingan per liberare Kurama.

La testa si sollevò di scatto. Gli occhi fissarono increduli quelli determinati di Tsunade.

\- So cosa ti sta passando per la mente. Se ci fosse la più infinitesimale possibilità di curare il moccioso, mi sarei guardata bene dall’accennarti a questa cosa. – inspirò col naso, profondamente e bruscamente. – Ma non c’è. – Sasuke sussultò come se lo avesse colpito. – Il suo cervello è morto. È caduto in coma profondo, e non c’è speranza alcuna che si svegli. Anche se dovessi trovare un modo per fermare il veleno.

Una lunga pausa, due coppie di occhi che si studiavano a vicenda.

\- Allora? Lo farai? – brusca, Tsunade. Brusca per non piangere. Dura. Fredda. Professionalmente distaccata. Per non prendere tra le braccia quel ragazzino che avrebbe potuto essere suo figlio, e giurargli che avrebbe trovato un modo anche se non esisteva.

Lo fissò, celando l’ansia per la sua risposta, bevendo ogni minimo movimento di quelle labbra sottili quando iniziarono ad aprirsi.

\- Devo andare a mangiare. – dissero, distratte, completamente fuori argomento.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia. – Cosa?

\- Devo prendermi cura di me stesso. – la voce monotona, Uchiha Sasuke si alzò, e si diresse verso la porta, la aprì, e uscì, lasciandola a fissare il battente chiuso e a domandarsi se fosse finalmente impazzito del tutto.

 

_._

 

Si ritrovò a casa, senza sapere esattamente come avesse fatto ad arrivarci. Era buio, era notte, ma non accese le luci.

Solo in cucina la luce mostrava in tutta la sua crudezza la scena di distruzione che si erano lasciati dietro quando avevano portato Naruto in ospedale. Qualcuno, forse l’anbu, aveva spento il fuoco sotto la pentola, che ora presentava un triste Nikujaga scotto, con le patate ormai completamente sfaldate.

Prese la pentola ormai fredda, e si sedette al tavolo con un cucchiaio in mano.

Al primo assaggio, rise.

\- Troppa soia, dobe.

Era quasi immangiabile. Lo finì tutto.

Pulì meticolosamente la cucina. Buttò i cocci rotti.

Poi uscì di casa, con la lettera che aveva trovato sul tavolo, in mano.

Si diresse al campo di allenamento in cui era nata la sua seconda famiglia.

Sakura lo trovò lì, quando a metà della notte andò a cercarlo. Una lettera stropicciata tra le dita inerti, e degli occhi vuoti che ne celavano i pensieri.

\- I Kami ci odiano proprio, eh?

Osservarono insieme l’alba ripresentarsi al mondo, senza vederla, senza parlare più. Concentrati a provare ad imparare a gestire il proprio dolore.

\- Devo parlare con Tsunade. – mormorò. – Ieri non le ho più dato la mia risposta.

Tsunade-sama le aveva riferito quello che gli aveva chiesto.

Sakura sapeva cosa le avrebbe risposto.

Annuì e si alzò, tenendo stretta la mano gelida di Sasuke, tirando per farlo alzare con lei.

\- Lo faremo insieme, Sas’ke.

 

_._

**Dieci anni dopo**

 

\- È vero, ti dico!

\- Non è vero! Sei un bugiardo.

\- Non sono un bugiardo! Sa-nii è il migliore amico della mamma, e mi insegnerà tutte le sue tecniche!

\- Impossibile. – il ragazzino più grande, fissò il più piccolo con scherno. – Lo sanno tutti che Uchiha-sama non prende allievi. Il fatto che sia amico dell’Hokage non significa niente. Pure mio papà è suo amico ma questo non significa che io mi perfezionerò con lui.

Il piccolo strinse i pugni, infuriato e offeso di essere stato schernito per aver detto la verità. Lo zio glielo aveva promesso. Quando il papà era morto in missione, l’anno prima, lo zio glielo aveva promesso, che gli avrebbe insegnato tutto quello che suo padre aveva insegnato a lui, e tutto quello che aveva imparato da solo.

Un ringhio basso e brontolante lo fermò dal lanciarsi contro Shinji per rivendicare la sua onestà messa in dubbio. Si illuminò, e corse verso la grande volpe rossiccia, che gli strusciò il muso contro il collo.

\- Che sta succedendo qui? – la voce fredda di suo zio accompagnò subito dopo la comparsa del demone. Come al solito, dove si trovava uno, si trovava pure l’altro.

\- Sa-nii! Sa-nii! È vero che mi insegnerai tutte le tue tecniche? – lo guardò adorante, saltellando sul posto aggrappato al collo di Kurama, mentre l’adulto spostava gli occhi freddi su di lui, ammorbidendo subito l’espressione. Il bambino sapeva che quegli occhi assumevano quell’espressione calda solo per lui e per la mamma. Con baa-chan erano “semplicemente sereni”, mamma aveva detto così, ridendo quando le aveva chiesto se Sa-nii odiasse la nonna dato che ci litigava sempre.

\- È vero. Ma quando sarai più grande. Altrimenti tua madre mi uccide.

Sorrise internamente, vedendolo fare la linguaccia al figlio di Ino e Shino, in evidente imbarazzo davanti a lui e a Kurama. Ogni tanto gli ricordava Naruto. Per quei capelli, che grazie ai Kami aveva ereditato da Kakashi, e che in controluce brillavano dorati, e per gli occhi chiari, verdi come quelli della mamma, che sorridevano sempre.

La volpe girò la testa verso di lui e starnutì. “Per fortuna non gli somiglia nel cervello” se lo sentì ridacchiare nella mente. Era rimasta quella insolita capacità, una volta liberato il demone, di comunicare attraverso il pensiero. Come fosse stato un ultimo regalo di Naruto per non farli sentire soli e abbandonati. Un nuovo legame.

\- Naruto. – il bambino si voltò, interrompendo il battibecco con Shinji. – Saluta il tuo amico. Dobbiamo andare a prendere Aya dalla nonna, e preparare la cena per la mamma. – allungò una mano verso di lui, e lui si precipitò a prenderla.

Agitò una mano in direzione del bambino più grande, e prese a sventolare avanti e indietro la mano di Sasuke, saltellando allegro mentre gli raccontava la sua giornata eccitante di bambino.

Sasuke aveva un debole per quel cucciolo intelligente e vivace.

Il seme di quell’affetto era stato piantato quando Sakura gli aveva detto di essere incinta, e gli aveva chiesto il permesso di chiamare il suo primogenito Naruto.

Aveva messo radici quando Kakashi era uscito dalla sala parto con un fagottino tra le braccia e l’aria stravolta, e gli aveva porto suo figlio dicendogli – Dì ciao a tuo nipote, Sasuke.

Era fiorito quando la notizia della morte del suo sensei in missione aveva quasi annichilito Sakura, e lui si era ritrovato a fare quello che aveva fatto lei tanti anni prima per lui, e a fare le veci di Kakashi con Naruto e Aya.

Ascoltò pazientemente le sue avventure, sollevandolo con un braccio quando voleva volare, e lodandolo quando si pavoneggiava dei suoi successi.

Dieci anni prima, non aveva creduto possibile voler bene a qualcun altro a parte Sakura e Kakashi.

Era tornato dalla sua notte di riflessione con Sakura, con la convinzione di desiderare la morte più di quanto desiderasse mantenere la promessa che aveva fatto inconsciamente a Naruto, quell’ultimo giorno.

Quando era entrato nella stanza in cui il suo Sole stava morendo, e lo aveva visto così assurdamente sbagliato fermo su quel letto e attaccato a delle macchine, aveva desiderato solo stendersi con lui, e lasciarsi andare. Rimangiarsi l’accordo con Tsunade e finire quell’infinita sequela di dolore che era la sua vita. Poi aveva sentito la mano calda di Sakura stringersi alla sua fredda, e aveva ricordato la lettera chiusa nell’altra. Aveva stretto i denti, e aveva sopportato.

Si erano accordati per due settimane. Nelle quali tutti coloro che avevano conosciuto Naruto, avrebbero potuto andare a salutarlo per l’ultima volta. Aveva insistito, per ottenerle. Tsunade avrebbe voluto interrompere quella tortura subito, forse perché credeva di risparmiare a loro due un dolore non necessario. Ma Sakura lo aveva appoggiato, fermissima e determinata a fargli ottenere quello che gli serviva per sopravvivere.

Tre giorni dopo, nella stanza che non avevano più lasciato se non per procurarsi il cibo, era entrato Gaara. Più pallido che mai, col respiro accelerato. Aveva fatto vagare lo sguardo sulla figura immobile del suo amico, inspirando bruscamente aria senza rilasciarla per un lungo istante, e poi si era diretto verso di lui. Aveva chinato la testa e il corpo, e sotto lo sguardo allibito delle persone nella stanza, gli aveva detto – Uccidimi.

La protesta di Temari e Kankuro era stata zittita con un secco – Silenzio. – e aveva continuato – È colpa mia.

Sasuke lo aveva fissato per diversi secondi, aveva alzato infine una mano e l’aveva appoggiata con gentilezza sulla testa rossa, facendovi una carezza amichevole. – Non è colpa di nessuno. – quando gli occhi acquamarina si erano sollevati sorpresi, aveva portato l’altra mano che stringeva le dita inerti di Naruto alla bocca, le aveva baciate, e poi riappoggiate su lenzuolo arancione che aveva portato da casa. – Ti lascio con lui. Io vado a prendere del ramen per pranzo. Mangiamo insieme?

Gaara aveva battuto le palpebre un paio di volte al suo tono tranquillo, e aveva annuito lentamente.

Era stato allora che Sasuke aveva capito che avrebbe continuato a vivere. Che si sarebbe aggrappato a quella vita che gli aveva restituito Naruto fino all’ultimo dei respiri che gli sarebbero stati concessi dai Kami.

Undici giorni dopo, estrasse Kurama, e diventò un anbu a difesa di Konoha.

 

 

 

 

Nikujaga* stufato giapponese. <http://www.foodandcrafts.it/2007/09/nikujaga-stufato-casalingo-giapponese.html>


End file.
